Niffler
by TheSniffingNiftyNiffler
Summary: Harry Potter has issues. He's been, abused by his relatives, seen people die before his eyes, and has come close to death countless times. So, why, does Harry Potter have NO ISSUES? , is a charm to make a niffler search for crack the answer?


*Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THIS- and no money is being made either!! (Wow, I know very creative disclaimer, lol!!) We're not smart enough for that!!  
  
*A/N: This is the product of turtle cookies, sprite, and an hour long, seemingly endless video on paddle tennis!  
  
Enjoy, but don't burn yourself on a turtle cookie!!! Lol, lul! HaHa. Chapter One:  
  
After spending an endless summer at the Dursley's, because Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry stay at Ron's house, due to some "ancient magic" Dumbledore alone knew the secret to, Harry was more than pleased to finally meet up with his best and only friends (Dudley, his multi-chinned, cousin made sure he had no friends before Hogwarts), Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Although Ron and Harry had gotten into some fights in the past, and Hermione could get bloody annoying when it came to studying, they alone had seen him through some of the darkest times in his past. Although, Harry had still not told them about the events of the third task when the supposed Triwizard Cup turned out to be a portkey which had taken him far away from the safety of the Hogwar'ts grounds and the sparkling, and watchful blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, some say the greatest wizard of all time. Harry did not want his best friends to see him as the murderer he thought of himself as.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to greet his friends after the terrible summer away from them, but Hermione solved that problem immediately, when she came bounding down towards platform nine and three quarters, where Harry stood with a disgruntled snowy white owl named Hedwig, and a few curious muggles standing nearby. "Harry!!!!!", Hermione shrieked, while she enveloped him in a large hug, that rivaled some given by Hagrid. (The half giant, yet caring, Hogwart's Gameskeeper who, on yet another dventure of the trio had cleared his name.) Ron came up next followed by a clan of red haired Hogwarts alumnus and students. "Bloody hell Harry!!!, your as tall as I am now!!!"  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "I guess I've spouted a bit this summer".  
  
"Spouted!!!", exclaimed Mrs. Weasley trailing behing an extremely large, wicker basket, which Harry concluded silently to himself, was sure to be held up by magic, "I'd say you've grown as much in the past summer as the length of Dumbledores beard!, Why I can still remember the skinny little child, who asked me ever-so-politely how to get onto this very platform". Mrs. Weasley discretely wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Have you been working out lately Harry?", asked Hermione with a look of pure admiration. Hermione blushed scarlet, as she realized her faux pas, and covered up the awkward moment by, saying, "well, I hope you put in time for school work, between all that exercising!"  
  
"No", Harry glumly answered, "just manual labor at the Dursley's". Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron had been unusually quite since Hermione noticed and mentioned Harry's new muscular physique. "Well, no worries" Harry said trying to lighten the already somber mood, and Hermiones saddened face, "were going back to Hogwarts" "Merlins beard!!!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed, "the Hogwarts express is leaving in five minutes!!!!, And you three are simply standing here talking. Fred, George, and Ginny got onto the platform three minutes ago!!" Getting back her composure once more, Mrs. Weasley, while giving frequent glances to the curious muggles surrounding them, quickly ushered them through the barrier, not before giving Ron his customary corned beef sandwiches! Ron, surprisingly didn't complain!!  
  
Five hectic minutes later, three bone crushing hugs from Mrs. Weasley and a total of ten corned beef sandwiches from Ron's mother, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were quickly speeding down the countryside towards Hogwarts already in the beginnings of a fierce chess match. After thirteen games of exploding snap, the fat witch in the cart came, and not to break with tradition, Harry eagerly bought the lot, including a high number of chocolate frogs, and a large stack of cauldren cakes.  
  
Through a mouthful of cauldren cakes, Harry mumbled, "you know, I don't even miss Mars Bars!" Hermione, uncharacteristically giggled at this remark, and Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry in response, as he pealed of the golden wrapper to his 9th chocolate frog.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry!!", Ron said as he spat his chocolate frog out of his mouth!!  
  
Hermione, scoffed at Ron's language, but Ron continued just the same, "Look at this!!!"  
  
"What?", Harry exclaimed, "did you get Apprigra?" It was commen knowledge to all three of them, and the Weasley family, that Ron was the owner of a large collection of famous witches and wizards cards, a part of the popular candies of the wizarding world. They also knew that Ron Weasley had been searching for this particular card for quite some time.  
  
"Even better Harry look at this!" , Ron handed the card over to Harry, with a look of absolute glee on his face. Harry turned the card over in his hand, and was astonished to find his own face frowning back at him!  
  
"Don't they need permission for this!!" Harry sputtered, like the old Ford Angela now roaming wild in the Hogwarts forbidden forest, "now its just more ammunition for Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins!"  
  
"Read it Harry, they call you a hero, mate!!!", said Ron, still sounding clearly shocked.  
  
Harry looked down at his calloused hands (once again a result of the Dursleys forced work during the summer) at this remark, and said quietly, "I'm not a hero"  
  
"Of course you are Harry!" Hermione said encouragingly.  
  
Suddenly the dark circles under Harry's stunningly green eyes (one physical resemblance to Harry's deceased mother), Hermione and Ron had previously failed to notice, seemed much darker and distinct in compare to Harry's pale face as Harry lifted his head to look Hermione in the eyes, "Hero's save lives, all I do is get people killed"  
  
*A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! We're going to update regardless of how many comments we receive, because people begging for comments and refusing to update unless they receive a set number of comments has always annoyed us, but COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED The next chapter will have Harry dealing with his issues! 


End file.
